Switched!
by weirdogirl
Summary: As usual the Witch Princess is up to no good. She commits a devious plan on ruling over Sunshine Islands, or was devious a misuse of words? Let's watch as her "brilliant" plan swirls down into chaos, like switching everybody's bodies!


**A/N:**

**Yay! I made another one-shot! Go me! Haha, please read and review folks! I hope you like it! I'm not very good with humor fics, so please appreciate my crappy piece of art XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sunshine Islands.*sighs*

* * *

**

Narration

It was a normal day in Sunshine Islands, Chelsea, happily doing her farm chores, Denny joyfully fishing with Lanna, Pierre critisizing Halia's food again, Vaughn anti-socializing as usual, Sabrina reading yet another fantasy book, Natalie arguing with Elliot like always, Julia tending with the animals, Shea swinging around Mushroom Island, Mark chatting merrily with Chelsea as she does her chores, Alisa tending with the Churches gardens, Will and Lily roaming around Volcano Island, the adults doing things as usual and so on and so forth..and how about the Witch Princess? Let's see what's happening in Witch Princess Island...

* * *

Narration

"Okay a little of this, and a drop of that..and voila! Haha!" the Witch Princess exlaimed as she dropped the final ingridient to her um..potion thing.

"Oh yes, it's a potion alright, to ruin those pitiful villagers lives!" she answered continuing with a evil laugh.

Your not supposed to answer to the narrator.

"Oh..right.."

Anyways, continue.

"Right! With this potion, all of those happy faces in the islands will turn into frowns! Mwahaha!" she continued to announce.

"Will you shut up!" a little girl's vioce cried from the other room. The older witch ignored her spoiled niece and carefully put some droplets of her creation to a small flask.

"This will be enough for some of the people." she whispered, smirking.

And that's what the Witch Princess is doing or rather, plotting. Let's move on to the villagers...

"That's it! Your not gonna ask what I'm making?" she asked annoyed.

We'll find out anyway.

The Witch pouted and waved her hand dismissively, clear annoyance in her face.

As I was saying, moving on to the villagers...

* * *

Chelsea's POV

"So, if you water 'em to much, they'll wilt?" Mark asked really curiously. I chuckled.

"Yep! So make sure not to water them too much!" I answered, giggling a bit. Mark looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. I was going to ask him if he's alright, but was interrupted.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called out all of a sudden. We both turned and saw the Witch Princess, she was hovering on her broom and was grinning at us.

How unusual to get a visit from her.

"Oh hi, Witch Princess!" Mark greeted her like he always would with anybody. He's such a nice person, even to..um..people like _her._

"What brings you here?" I asked her, getting a bit suspicious. It's the Witch Princess after all.

"Oh, I just thought to give you some gifts!" she exclaimed, very unlike herself. I raised my eyebrows and gave her an incredulous look. Mark gave her a confused look too, but shrugged saying:

"All people have their good sides."

I hesitated before taking the small package from the Witch and mumbled a thanks. Mark happily took his and thanked her greatfully, like a little boy getting his presents in Starry Night. I smiled and shooked my head at him. Such a kid.

"Well then I better be off and give these other gifts to the other townsfolks! See ya!" she bade goodbye and poofed out of nowhere.

"Well that was weird." I muttered.

"It's pretty cool that the Witch Princess is giving gifts and all, and it's not even Starry Night yet! Let's open it!" Mark exclaimed eagerly.

I shrugged and opened the package. Inside was a lunchbox filled with delicious delicacies. My eyes were wide open. All of them were my favorites. I turned to look at Mark and he was wide eyed like me, guess his fave food was in there too.

Maybe the Witch Princess isn't so bad after all and realized she's been a menace all these years.

"Let's eat!" Mark cried and sat on the grass, digging in his food. I giggled and sat down beside him.

* * *

Vaughn's POV

I sighed exasperatedly.

"Come on, Vaughn! Take it already!" she pushed eagerly. I sharpened my eyes.

"Why are you giving gifts so suddenly?" I asked her in a low tone. She grinned.

"I feel really bad for what I did before, so, I'm making it up to everyone by giving them gifts!" she answered, giggling.

Oh man she giggled, did she drink one of her potions or something? Is this really the evil Witch Princess?

I continued to glare at her then, suspicion obvious on my face. She sighed.

"I just wanna say sorry and stuff, I really didn't mean to hurt everyone all these years, I was just having fun, that's all." she said sadly, she sulked and pouted.

Crap, not the puppy dog face! Only Chelsea does that to me!

"Fine! I'll take your gift! Just stop pouting!" I yelled.

"Thanks, Vaughn!" she thanked, smiling happily. I grunted and looked away.

This is so not the Witch Princess.

* * *

Denny's POV

"Wow! Thanks!" I thanked her mesmerized! The Sashimi smelled divine inside the small package she had given me. I smelled fish from Lanna's gift too.

"Your welcome!" she thanked cheerfully. Lanna's jaw dropped, I stared at her confused. What the heck happened to her?

"Uh, Witch Princess...why are you giving gifts?" Lanna asked, slight suspicion on her tone. The Witch Princess flashed a smile, a very unlikely thing for her to do.

"Oh, I just feel like it!" she replied with that cheerfullness "'Well, I gotta go!" she waved and dissapeared. I blinked a few times.

"That was so weird." Lanna mumbled. I nodded absent-mindedly.

"Well at least we got these! Alright!" I licked my lips and chomped on the sashimi. Lanna rolled her eyes.

"There's something wrong with that Witch." she mumbled.

"Eh? You say something?" I asked, not quite hearing what she said. Lanna just smiled and began to open her gift.

"Well, that Witch sure has taste." she said, eyes wide open and taking in her gift. I chuckled at her and shrugged.

"Who knows she's got a good side?"

* * *

Pierre's POV

"Hmmmm! That smells good!" I sniffed the package. It smelled like heaven!

"Wait 'til you open it!" she proclaimed eagerly. I stared at her for a minute. Witch Princess? My head tilted to the side like a puppy.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, smiling. I stepped back a little.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE WITCH PRINCESS!" I scolded. She didn't falter though, just stared at me.

"I am the Witch Princess." she answered briefly, looking bored.

"B-but.."

"Well, I gotta go now, hope you like it!" she flashed me one last smile and poofed.

I stood there like a statue for who knows how long.

"I am so confused..." I mumbled, absent-mindedly munching on the food.

* * *

Elliot's POV

"Uh..thank you?" I thanked her, as she eagerly gave me a present.

"No problem!" she welcome grinning. My eyes popped. Natalie and Julia were speechless.

"Why all of a sudden..?" I began. She replied with a shrug.

"I've realized all my mistakes in the past and I want to repay 'em by giving gifts!" she answered cheerfully.

"Woah." Natalie mumbled from behind.

"That's nice of you, Witch Princess." Julia murmured. The Witch Princess giggled.

Our jaws droppped.

"Well, bye!" she bade goodbye and was replaced with a pillar of smoke.

I blinked, cleaned my glasses and put them back on.

"Did the Witch Princess just..."

"Yes. I can't believe it but, yes." Natalie muttered. Julia stood there, wide eyed.

I was probably looking like that too.

* * *

Alisa's POV

"Oh my! Is this for real?" I asked, completely shocked. The Witch Princess smiled and nodded. Shea was drooling beside me.

"Thank you very much! It's very nice getting a gift from you Witch Princess. Shea, why don't you say your thanks too?"

"Uhh..thanks much.." he said still drooling. The poor boy, all confused. I know, I am too. She smiled and welcomed us.

"I'm glad you guys like it. Well I'll see you later!" she waved and dissapeared. Shea and I looked at each other.

"Alisa...this gift safe?" he asked, a little scared. I sighed.

"Well, even the Witch Princess can be trusted sometimes...I hope." I answered him, shrugging.

* * *

Sabrina's POV

"Oh, um...thank you very much! I can't believe I received a gift from you!" I exclaimed. She giggled. My eyeglasses almost cracked. The heck was that?

"Your very welcome, Sabrina. Well, if you would excuse me..bye!" she waved, dissapearing in mid-air.

I stood there very much confused.

"Daddy! I need to go to the doctor!"

* * *

Will's POV

"How generous of you, I'm quite shocked that your giving gifts away so suddenly though." I thanked her, quite surprisingly. I kept my shock from her, because of course it would be rude, even though she _is _the Witch Princess. But she's acting very weird today.

"Yeah..thanks." Lily thanked her as well from beside me.

"Your welcome you two. I'm just glad to be someone different today." she said with a smile. Lily and I stood there frozen. She giggled, waved, and dissapeared.

"W-was that a ghost or something?" Lily stammered.

I didn't respond.

* * *

Narration

After giving all the gifts to all the townsfolk, who are at least not too old...

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Taro yelled from somewhere.

Uh-oh..except for you Taro! Your the man! Whose the man? Hehe...Oh man.

"Hmph! Continue with the story, you moron!" he muttered angrily.

A-anyways! Like I was saying, after the Witch Princess gave all the gifts, she went back to her lair and laughed like an idiot.

"I can't believe everyone fell for it! Haha! They're all such idiots! You should have seen their faces, Witchkins! They were hilarious!" she cackled to her niece. Witchkins altough was uninterested.

"I'm sure that your stupid plan will just backfire as always." she muttered. Witch Princess stopped laughing suddenly and glared at her niece.

"SHUT UP! This time it will work! Just watch! Wahaha!" she laughed. Witchkins rolled her eyes. Witch Princess pointed finger at a mirror and suddenly revealed Ranch Island. Mark and Chelsea were merilly munching on the gift the Witch Princess has given them.

The Witch Princess chuckled evilly.

"Poor, poor villagers. You will all bow down to _moi_ for now on."

* * *

Mark's POV

"That was delish!" I exclaimed rubbing my belly. Man, the Witch can cook!

"I guess...maybe she did realize all her mistakes.." Chelsea murmured. I grinned.

"She isn't so bad after all!" I chuckled. Suddenly, my head throbbed.

"Oh man, forget what I said.." I groaned. Chelsea looked sick too.

"That witch is so gonna, pay!" she grumbled, groaning herself.

* * *

_At Meadow Island_

Chelsea's POV

"Okay! So you guys are probably wondering why we gathered here.." I said to the crowd, moaning afterwards. My head throbbed really badly. The Witch was going overboard now, what is she planning? Killing us all? She isn't that evil..I hope. A few responded with moans and nods.

"Well, I already called Doctor Trent from Mineral Town and he's on his way here, so it would be best if all of us would stay in one place." I said a little weakly. Everyone murmured in agreement. I groaned and rubbed my temples. Damn it. Trent hurry up!

* * *

Witch Princess's POV

"Wahaha! They made it even worse! Fools!" I cackled as I watched through the magic mirror. Witchkings gave a small huff beside me as we watched.

"Watch as your precious aunt recieves glory! Now that their in a group they will all bow down to me! And since you've been such a pain in my life, might as well join you in." I muttered to her. She smirked.

"Oh, auntie, please." she said in an evil tone. I raised a confused eyebrow.

"Like I said, your plan will backfire. Though, it can be fun to watch." she mumbled continuing to watch the mirror. I stared at her, eyebrows scrunched.

"What the heck are you talking 'bout, kid?" I asked her exasperatedly. She pointed her little pointer finger at the mirror and my eyes followed, surely enough it revealed the same thing as earlier. The village minors gathered in Meadow Island heads throbbing, then a colorful mist came crawling on them, like shadows..except they were colorful. I raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck is that?"

* * *

_Back at Meadow Island..._

Narration

Eveybody's head's pounded and couldn't take it anymore, it lasted only for a few minutes though they felt it lasted forever. The help they called for was taking too long. Though after a while, the pain seemed to subside, much to the village minor's confusion. And after another short while, it was competely gone.

"Well that was weird." Chelsea mumbled. Except her voice was different.

!

"THE HECK!" she cried in shock. She looked down at her body and stood there frozen. She wore an almost black cowboy outfit. So similar to Vaughn's, except that it WAS VAUGHN'S!

"GUWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" she screamed and run around in circles.

Vaughn on the other hand was standing in a corner in Shea's body and smacked his forehead when he saw his body running around in circles.

Denny laughed at her and kept slapping his knee. Suddenly, he felt weird too.

"My chest feels kinda heavy." he suddenly mumbled. He looked down at himself and his eyes popped open, he was wearing really short shorts. (Julia's body)

His nose began to bleed.

"Woah, it feels much more comfortable to wear a skirt." Pierre critiqued as he watched himself through a mirror. He was wearing glasses and a full pink dress. In other words, Sabrina's body. He wasn't that confused or surprised at all.

Sabrina was in her cousin's body and felt really weird. She blushed and shifted as she watched her body (whom she didn't know who occupied it) completely embarrassed and hid her face with a book.

Natalie was on another corner, hands folded and in her brother's body, utterly annoyed. Of all the bodies she had to be switched, it had to be her brother's? Talk about wasting the opportunity. She should have been switched with Mark or Pierre or Vaughn or Will, but no, she had to be switched with Elliot.

Mark kept blushing and tried not to move. He was clearly on Chelsea's body and felt like he was going to burn because of his mad blushing. He just stood there beside Vaughn (in Shea's body) completely in shadow.

Lanna was traumatized and chased her body everywhere, she was in Mark's body and couldn't stand watching Shea in hers.

"SHEA! STOP TOUCHING MY CHEST YA PERVERT! AND DON'T TEAR MY DRESS!" she yelled chasing her body around, half crying.

Elliot was in Lily's body and felt uncomfortable himself, he, like Mark, stood beside him and hid himself in the shadows.

Will was completely happy with himself, standing cheerfully beside the other men, in Alisa's body.

Too bad, she's a nun, Will.

Poor men.

Except for Denny, he got lucky. And Mark, but he's melting in embarassment.

Meanwhile, Lily, in Denny's body felt utterly unaffected and bored. Alisa in Pierre's body was also unaffected, though felt really confused with the situation. Julia who was in Natalie's body sighed at the meadow which was now in chaos and shook her head. The Witch Princess sure knows how to make a comedy show.

Meadow Island was in chaos alright. But not the kind of chaos our little Witch Princess has been thinking of.

* * *

_At the Witch's house..._

Witch Princess's POV

My eye twitched.

Witchkins chuckled beside me and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, auntie, you'll get them next time. That was fun to watch anyway." she giggled and skipped to her room, slamming it in the process.

My eye continued to twitch as I watched the mirror. There was chaos alright, but they were all laughing and smiling, not exactly the chaos I wanted.

"Oh, whatever! I'll get 'em next time!" I yelled, turned off the damn mirror and went to my room, slamming my door as well.

"Hmm, maybe that spell can...hmmm...and that too...this potion my work as well..."

I smirked.

Round two for the villagers is coming up.

* * *

**The End?**

**Hehe, maybe I could write round two someday, but I can't promise that. I am sooo lazy XD**

**You know what an author's favorite sentence is?**

**"PLEASE REVIEW!"**

**Haha, so just do it X3**

**~Ja ne, and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
